


All I Need

by lunar_alignment



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy Shit, Songfic, based on the holding-hands pic that josh tweeted today, it's super cheesy okay, well kind of a songfic not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_alignment/pseuds/lunar_alignment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh get stuck out in the rain while the show is delayed, and decide to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo Josh tweeted earlier today (or yesterday by now, I guess) of he and Tyler holding hands and frolicking in the rain backstage. It absolutely kILLED ME so I needed to write about it.
> 
> The song is Sunday Morning by Maroon 5!

Josh sidled up next to Tyler, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning against the wheeled black boxes that held their equipment. He followed his gaze up to the overcast sky, which was growing darker by the second.

“I just got a storm warning on my phone,” Tyler said. “You think we’ll be good to play tonight?”

“I hope so,” Josh said. “Sucks when we have to cancel shows.” Tyler nodded absently.

Michael appeared in front of them soon after Josh felt the first cold raindrop hit his shoulder.

“They're evacuating the audience. Looks like the storm’s gonna be bad,” he said. Josh and Tyler exchanged grimaces.

“They’re not calling off the show, are they?” Tyler muttered, looking back at the sky above their heads.

“We’re just delayed for now.”

“So… what now?” Josh asked.

“We all have to get inside, too. Safety concerns and stuff. Us liabilities can’t be getting hit by lightning or slipping on puddles,” Michael chuckled. “Unless you guys can dry off this stage yourselves, that is.”

As if on cue, the boys’ heads whipped around to face each other, mischievous grins growing steadily.

“I saw some rolls of paper towels in the tent over there,” Tyler said. Josh’s smile grew wider. They were off in a second. Michael groaned, then lifted his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

“Hey Brad, the boys are gonna want you backstage. ...Yeah, bring the camera.”

 

Josh rested his chin on Tyler’s shoulder, watching the responses pour in to the tweet on the band account. Tyler paused his scrolling occasionally, pointing to the particularly clever and overexcited replies and allowing Josh to read them as well before resuming. Although the air grew thicker with humidity by the minute, and the trees skirting the venue slowed their movement to an eerie stillness, the rain was barely falling harder than it was when it began almost fifteen minutes ago. Even under the awning of the thick plastic tent, they could feel the calm before the storm about to break.

“‘Look at these nerds’… um… ‘ahhh-sduf-guh-jukls.’”

Josh chuckled at Tyler’s unsuccessful attempt to verbally replicate the keysmash. “Nah dude, it’s more like ‘asdif-ghuj-kils.’” Tyler jokingly elbowed his chest in response.

Just then, a low rumble erupted above them. They gazed out into the empty backstage area as the thunder seemed to break open the sky just a bit more. The rain came down harder and the wind kicked back up, the trees swinging into motion once again. Josh felt like he could breathe again as the humid air grew lighter and cooler. He broke away from Tyler and headed out into the storm.

“What are you doing?” Tyler asked, raising his voice to be heard over the patter of the raindrops. “You’re gonna get soaked.”

“That’s okay. I like the rain.” Josh turned his face to the sky, closing his eyes and letting the cool water trail over his cheeks. There was something about it that cleansed his mind, that let him forget about the rest of the world for just a moment. He sighed contentedly.

When he returned to real life, he saw Tyler approach with an affectionate smile on his lips. Before Josh could react, he stepped out from the safety of the tent and started softly singing.

_“ Sunday morning, rain is falling…”_ The lyrics fell from Tyler’s lips like silk, his smooth, low voice riding the melody with ease.

“It’s Wednesday evening,” Josh chuckled. Tyler shushed him, then slid his hands around his waist.

_“Steal some covers, share some skin;_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments, unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in...”_

They danced in lazy circles to the song, Josh’s thumbs softly brushing the sides of Tyler’s neck. Just as Josh finally fell into the rhythm of the verse, though, Tyler pulled away to grab his hands instead, then swung him around as he dramatically began the chorus.

_“That might be all I need,_

_In darkness, he is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning-”_

Josh joined in for the final line. _“And I never want to leave.”_ They slowed their dance, peals of laughter rising above the racket of the storm. Josh pulled Tyler back against his chest. He could feel both their heartbeats, fast and giddy but gradually slowing as they caught their breath. He rested his damp forehead against Tyler’s, taking it all in.

Then Tyler’s lips were on his, the warm, familiar feeling making him weak in the knees. Tyler was still smiling as he kissed Josh, like he was unable to hide his euphoria. They held each other close, keeping warm even as the rain continued pelting them.

Another rumble of thunder exploded above them, but this time it was accompanied by a bright flash of lightning not too far from the venue. The boys reluctantly pulled apart, gazing up at the murky sky. Right on cue, the heavens opened. Rain poured in buckets, leaving Tyler and Josh soaked to the bone. Tyler dropped his right hand into Josh’s left, intertwined their fingers, and started running.

“Now we really gotta go,” he shouted over his shoulder, giggling at the sight of Josh trailing helplessly behind him. Soon they were both cracking up and running at full speed for the door to the dressing rooms.

 

The boys were dripping wet by the time they found their way inside. Trailing into Tyler’s assigned room, they shucked off their shirts at the door and reached for the freshly cleaned towels left out for them by the venue staff. Josh shook like a dog, his drenched hair spraying droplets all over the couch. Tyler chuckled at the ridiculous display as he toweled off his own hair. Once they were dry enough to be comfortable, they flopped onto the couch, Josh pulling out his phone as Tyler assumed the usual position, laying his head on his shoulder.

Soon after, Brad poked his head into the room. “I gotta show you guys something.” When they beckoned him in, he crossed the room and pulled out his own phone, a vague black-and-white photo of the backstage area popping up. When Josh looked closer, however, he noticed what made the photo unique. He chuckled, out of equal parts amusement and embarrassment.

“Did you… see all of that?” Tyler asked hesitantly beside him.  
  
“All of what? I just saw you dragging Josh off like in this picture. Michael sent me to go find you guys, since you never came inside after our little photoshoot,” Brad replied with a look of facetious disapproval. “What were you guys doing out there anyway?”

Tyler and Josh glanced nervously at each other. Brad groaned.

“Aw man, you were kissing again, weren’t you?” Josh blushed. “Aw, ew!”

“...We might have also danced in the rain.” Tyler muttered it almost silently as if he were embarrassed, but his wide smirk directed at the floor told Josh he knew exactly what he was doing. It obviously worked, since Brad’s face immediately twisted up in mock disgust.

“Oh, you sappy fucks!” The boys snickered at his dramatic reaction. “Be a little more perfect, why don’t you?” The three dissolved into laughter.

“Hey, can I get a copy of that picture?” Josh asked, which sobered Brad up.

“Yeah man, I’ll send it to you right now. Why?” He tapped at his phone screen a few times, then Josh’s phone vibrated in his hand.

“I think I wanna put it on Twitter.”

Tyler smiled warmly at him. “It _is_ pretty cute.”

Josh glanced at Tyler, returning the grin. “It is.”

Brad cleared his throat, breaking the boys out of their trance. “Well, sounds like the storm is passing, so I’d give it a good half hour or so ‘til we’re ready for soundcheck again. See you two then?”

They nodded, waving at their touring photographer as he left the dressing room. Josh opened his Twitter app, drafting the tweet as Tyler looked on.

“You weren’t scared?” Tyler muttered from his spot on Josh’s shoulder.

“Of course not.”

“Why not? That lightning was pretty intense.”

“Because you were with me.” Josh shifted to meet Tyler’s gaze. He didn’t expect him to burst out laughing.

“We really are pretty sappy,” Tyler chuckled. Josh kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing a kiss, as tiny as it was, so I'd love it if you let me know how I did!


End file.
